nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Christelle Flametongue
Christelle Flametongue is a 4th level Basic student attending Nightbloom Academy, and is the resident prankster who usually drags Lixiss Diamondfrost along to assist with her pranks. Personality She's highly cheerful and playful, and is always looking to cause mischief one way or the other. Her life more or less revolves around attempting to impress people by pranking them or doing her homework before it's due and turning it in on the same day. She's more mature than she lets on, due to being separated from her parents at a young age and taking on the self-proclaimed title of '4th Level Basic Dorm Mother'. She's super impatient, however, and doesn't like being kept waiting for too long, oftentimes just walking off after two minutes past the meeting time has gone by or staying to ream the person out. However, Christelle is more than likely homesick for her mother, which is why she acts out as she does and has crafted a more mischevious personality than what she came in with. She used to be super quiet and a walking doormat until she started getting homesick. In most cases, she tries to make people let her go home during the school year and not stay any longer. Though, she feels like she owes it to the other 4th Level Basic students to stick around until graduation. Christelle has currently lost faith in the people around her due to the attack on Nightbloom City and being abandoned to die by Gora (or so she thinks), but pretends she still believes in everyone. Background Christelle was born outside of the Flametongue clan, in a more secluded part of the Ilyana homeland. This was due to her mother having relations with a man outside of the clan, which also caused a deformity with her ears as Flametongues, by the law of their clan, were not to be with anyone but another Flametongue. This marked Christelle as 'Unclean', and wasn't allowed into the Flametongue village. So, her mother raised Christelle by herself, always teaching her to follow her heart and not to make the same mistake she did. She was the one who gave Christelle her mantra to unlock her magic, and was happy to find out she'd manifested the Flametongue magic instead of that man's magic. Up until Christelle left for Nightbloom Academy, her mother had taught her as much as she could about the Flametongue way of life, but left out the laws of the clan so she didn't have to abide by them. Christelle, with her mother's blessing, went to Nightbloom Academy to learn how to use magic. At first, she'd definitely made friends because of her doormat ways but, when she started getting homesick, Christelle's personality changed. She wanted to go home and see her mother without having to worry about curfew or anything. This was when Christelle started to act out and try to get herself out of the academy, since phone calls home weren't working as well as most would hope. She, however, matured in a certain sense that there might be others suffering from homesickness and decided to do her best to take care of them. Christelle made friends with the now-deceased Lixiss Diamondfrost and Luca Hartmann, the latter being the target of her pranks. She had a good life up until the day of the festival, in which Nyx crashed through the building and Christelle twisted her ankle. Now unable to flee, she was found by Gora and taken back to the academy, where her ankle was healed by Aneria. Students attacked her, and she was saved by a strange girl, who merely walked off after saving the young Ilyana. Gora had been attempting to take her to find Lixiss, but she was thrown off his back and slammed against the wall. Attacked by a manic student, Christelle was forced to use her magic to burn said student and cauterize her wound. Unfortunately, Christelle was dying due to the amount of blood she was losing through coughing. Her father appeared, as if summoned, and healed her while giving her a portion of his strength to allow her to keep living. Christelle now lives on borrowed time thanks to his interference. Trivia * Christelle is highly adept at volleyball, since it's a sport she can really get into. * She's underweight due to some mental and verbal bullying from a fellow student when she was a 2nd level basic student, which caused her to stop eating like she used to. * Christelle really super hates it when people pull on her hair, often burning their arms to make them let go of her. * She buys ice cream from Shurui Aisu Kyofu. * Sometimes she secretly buys ice cream to give to Luca Hartmann, despite him being the main person Christelle pulls pranks on. * Her faceclaim is Meiko Honma from Anohana * She coughs up blood at random intervals. * Due to Ivao's interference, Christelle is inevitably tied to his life. Thusly, her hair has turned white to match his. * Christelle's last name remains Flametongue on official records, but it's customary in the Angelfeather clan for the female offspring to carry the clan name. Category:Characters Category:Ilyana Category:Female Category:Academy Students Category:Headphone Ene